


Beginnings

by Writer75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Hunting, Love, M/M, Returning Home, SPN - Freeform, Saying I Love You, Season 15, Supernatural - Freeform, The Beginning, relationship, spn fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75
Summary: Imagine if...The apocalypse was not the only thing beginning.





	Beginnings

Tarnished and torn the three weary men returned to the bunker. The odds were against them, but they survived. The brothers stumbled to the closest chairs, collapsing in to them as the angel leaned with trembling hands on the table, taking inventory of his own wounds, before he could tend to theirs. Winded, and still in a state of shock over the events that occurred that night, he groaned as he motioned gingerly over the wounds of his battered vessel. Turning to the tallest Winchester, he found tears and a pain stricken grin reflecting his relief to still be alive, his golden green eyes mirrored Cas’, full of worry for his well being also. What they had been through was nothing like they had ever faced before; the Apocalypse was here. Castiel pressed two-fingers gently to Sam's head, the broken bones and wounds began to regenerate to their former, healthier state. Sam immediately pulled him in for a much needed embrace, releasing him with a nod and a slap upon the shoulder before stretching out his arms, rotating them in small and large circles, grateful for the physical relief. There were no words... the lonely pencil on the table said it all.

Castiel noticed the once inhabited chair that held a bloody Dean Winchester was now empty, red droplets adorned the concrete floor leading towards the bunker’s sleeping quarters. Castiel followed them, leading him directly to Dean's room. Standing outside the closed door, Castiel took a breath, placing his palm against the door...he could feel Dean's pain. Finally, he gave the door a sturdy knock.  
“Dean? It's me. Can I come in?”  
“I'm fine Cas. ” he barked back.  
“Don’t tell me your fine, I can see the blood. I'm coming in.”  
Before Dean could protest any further, Castiel entered his room; the lock was not much protection from a seraph clearly on a mission.  
“I said I’m fine Cas.” Dean growled from a fetal position upon his bed, covering his eyes from the uninvited light Castiel had let in.  
Castiel moved to the bedside, his shoe splashing in a larger pool of Dean’s blood just below where he lay.  
“Dean.” Cas hissed, forcing him on to his back, his shirt and skin slick with fresh blood around a deep laceration across his abdomen. “You are not fine.”  
Dean batted away Castiel's hands twisting away like a petulant child.  
“Dean!”  
“CAS! STOP! I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON’T DESERVE YOUR HELP! I DON’T DESERVE ANYONE’S HELP! IT DOESN’T MATTER! YOU HEARD CHUCK!! IT’S OVER! IT’S ALL OVER CAS!” he pleaded, his eyes strained with tears as he curled his knees closer.

Castiel exhaled through his nose, looking down at the strong, stubborn man, laying broken before him, his heart breaking. He suddenly had a flashback, a memory of a story that Dean had told him, about how Mary would make him feel better when he was a young boy...it was worth a shot. With great caution, he laid his hand gently atop Dean’s head and began strumming his fingers slowly through his thick, coarse hair. Dean flinched the first few strokes, still resistant to being healed, but the simple wave like pattern of his fingers was almost euphoric. He began to press in to it, shifting slightly upwards with each stroke to be closer...eventually lifting his shoulder ever so slightly to rest upon Castiel’s thigh, allowing the angels trench coat to drop over his shoulders like a blanket. Castiel continued the motion, his eyes closing, as he felt Dean begin to relax, his heart rate started to slow….too slow...  
“Dean? Dean!” Castiel turned him to lie on his back on the bed once more, placing his hands over him, his eyes brightening as his hands moved quickly over the eldest Winchester.  
“No!” Castiel yelled as he focused all of his angelic energy, “Please Dean. We can’t lose you! DEAN!” Castiel pulled his listless body to the floor and began to perform CPR along with with his grace radiating at full power. He felt for a pulse. None. No breath sounds either. Castiel continued to press in to Dean’s chest as his eyes grew brighter and brighter. “Come on...COME ON! You cannot die like this Dean. Can't lose you... I can’t lose you!”  
Stopping compressions, he checked his vitals once more...nothing.  
Castiel collapsed next to him, a guttural cry emitted from deep within him. This couldn’t be. He begged for it to be a some sort of dream, a trick...no reality was ever to exist that Dean Winchester was not alive in. Castiel ran his fingers gently over Dean’s eyes, closing them before laying his forehead against his, his sobs uncontrollable. Lifting up on to his elbows, Castiel looked over him once more for any sort of sign of life before placing a shaky kiss between Dean’s furrowed brows...even in death.  
“Please don’t leave me...I love you De-”  
With a loud gasp, the Winchester shot up, bashing his head in to Castiel's.  
“Cas? What’s going on? What are you...did you?”

Castiel helped him to his feet, squeezing him with all his might before carefully perching him on the end of the bed. Dean’s eyes were fully focused on Cas, until he saw the condition of the room.  
“That is a lot of blood. Looks like someone died in here.” he said with a smirk, hoping Castiel might reciprocate.  
The surge of adrenaline that followed Dean’s sudden survival hit Cas with all it’s might at that very moment. He began to pace, his hand running forcefully through his raven hair, before wrestling with other. Dean’s eyes followed him as he pulled off his blood soaked shirt, wadding it up before shooting it in to a nearby trash can.  
“Cas. Come on. I’m OK…”  
Castiel’s voice growled from his lungs in short bursts, “No. No. Nothing...nothing about...any of this...OK? OK? Dean, you were, you were….”  
“Dead.” Dean answered, his eyes distant, his head bobbing in agreeance before finding Castiel’s eyes once again. “I was dead. I remember. I was there.”  
Castiel knelt on one knee before him, “ There? Did you see a reaper? Death? Heaven?”  
Dean shook his head, “Like I said I was there, as in I was right there,” he said pointing at a spot near the bed, ...the whole time. I could see and hear everything.” Dean didn’t say another word, as he leaned on his forearms across his knees, his face now closer to the stunned seraph before him.  
“Dean the reason I...”  
“You were scared Cas. One minute I was there and the next it was lights out.”  
“Yes. But about that Dean, what I…”  
“You saved my life Cas. Again. I know I said to not save me, but I am glad you did.”  
With a wink Dean stood up, Cas following suit.  
“Thank you, Cas.” Dean said with a smile, his hand patting his upper arm. “I am going to go clean up."

Castiel nodded, his face left facing the floor. “ Wait, Dean? I just want you to know we will fix this. I have faith in us. We will get Jack back...we will close the gates of hell, deal with my father...I am just so glad you are OK and I just want you to know how truly sorry I am and that…”  
“You love me?” Dean added with a knowing grin.  
Castiel fell silent once more. His head tilted, his face contorted as he struggled to find the right words the right reaction. He looked to Dean for relief, desperate to figure out what he wanted to hear.  
Dean removed his pants, tossing them to join his shirt in the trash can, sighing with his entire body, “You didn't think I heard did you? Told you, I saw, and heard everything."  
Castiel stammered once again as Dean moved to stand before him. "Dean you don't, I mean what I said..."  
"I love you too. Always have. Figured with it being the end of the world, no point in hiding it any longer." Dean murmured taking Cas' hand. Castiel leaned into him, desperate to be closer only to feel rebuked as Dean pulled away.  
“Cas, Cas, Cas, wait. I want this, whatever this is, I really, really do, but we are both covered in the insides of every monster we have ever killed. I want it to be special, never had that...I don't think either of us have, so instead will you join me?” Dean propositioned, motioning towards the bathroom as he shucked Cas’ trench coat off him, letting it settle in a puddle on the floor. Dean gave Cas' loosely hung tie a tug as he turned and lead the way. Cas began to follow, but suddenly became hesitant, his erratic foot pattern on the concrete floor alerted Dean.  
"Cas?"  
"Dean I don't know...what I am doing, I've never done this before." Dean closed the gap between them, their eyes met, as Dean took his hands.  
"Cas, nobody does...it's just the beginning. Come on. We'll figure it out together. Just like everything else."

Hooking his finger around that infamous blue tie once more, he continued to lead him to a much needed shower. The Apocalypse had just begun also, and it wasn't going anywhere. At least not tonight.


End file.
